


The Neutral Meeting

by SHF



Series: The Safe Baudelaires Chronicles [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Family Fluff, Gen, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal could not let kids be neglected, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, LIKE EVER, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, My first fic, Not anything else, as in people tryed to kill em, in the making, its a family fic bc... yeah?, yet they are soft bc now they have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHF/pseuds/SHF
Summary: The Baudelaire orphans have more than enough reasons to not trust easily, honestly, they have good reasons to not trust anyone at all.After all, they have wandered half of the country looking for tutors and running away from a mad actor, his girlfriend and their supporting troupe, leaving a series of unfortunate events and a steadily increasing count of dead bodies.Hannibal has never, ever hurt a child, but, at the same time, he never, ever thought that he would have one. Of course, he never thought he would find someone he would love absolutely and would marry, he never in his oddest nor wildest dreams thought he was going to be the foster parent of a twenty-year-old now in college, with said husband, and couldn’t have imagined in all eternity that when given the offer of fostering three children being pursued by a homicidal maniac he would accept.He accepted though.Or the one where Hannibal and Will adopt and care for three down on their luck Baudelaire orphans
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Will Graham & Will Graham's Dogs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Safe Baudelaires Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073981
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	The Neutral Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic EVER, and even though i've been reading for the longest time, and even though this is a two year old idea i'm now posting it because of a twitter thread.  
> There is absolutely nothing inherently negative or sad here just me trying to literally fix the Baudelaires lives with Cannibal Dads TM and dark softness.

The Baudelaire orphans have more than enough reasons to not trust easily, honestly, they have good reasons to not trust anyone at all.  
After all, they have wandered half of the country looking for tutors and running away from a mad actor, his girlfriend and their supporting troupe, leaving a series of unfortunate events and a steadily increasing count of dead bodies.  
This by itself is disheartening to hear for anyone but these three siblings felt like they won’t be able to endure one more blow, they felt like they would not stand another acting scheme, no more ridiculous costumes, and accents, no more convoluted plans, and they won’t be able to stand another gruesome death because of them.  
In the small, cramped, ugly and smelly back seat of Mister Poe they returned after another failed attempt to catch Count Olaf, they were exactly in the same place that they were several months ago, but this time much, much more exhausted than at the very beginning, and it has started showing already in Violet’s dark circles beneath her eyes, Klaus was constantly watching out the window and clenching and unclenching his fist like something would attack at any given moment, even Sunny had a big frown on her forehead even while she dozed on Violet’s side.  
These past months have been rough on the Baudelaire orphans and it was clearly showing for every person that saw them. Well not everyone.  
You see, Mr. Poe could not see a single wrong thing with the three Baudelaire’s. And that’s why instead of doing something, anything, a single thing to help these siblings he did what the bureaucracy demanded. He found them, new tutors.  
A man and his husband that were related in a far, very far, incredibly far away way to the sibling’s mother, that after being asked if he would take care of three children pursued by a crazy actor and a series of unfortunate events said yes ipso facto.  
After being told this with an excess of details by Mr. Poe the Baudelaire’s were ready for another weird, awkward relative with a need for their fortune or another oddball with too much money for their own good.  
The three children tried to mentally prepare themselves for this new tutor of them, Mister Hannibal Lecter and his husband.  
As the Baudelaire’s felt the car slowing down they started to be more aware of their surroundings and the fact that they were in a beautiful suburban area with big houses and beautiful gardens one more gaudy and artful than the last. In any other case, the Baudelaire’s would have been astounded and filled with awe, now, sadly, the orphans only thought of one thing and in unison, forgiving young Sunny for she is barely a toddler, they murmured to each other, _“Wealthy wackjob”_.

* * *

Dr. Hannibal Lecter was the wealthiest, most handsome and most respected psychiatrist in the whole state, and, if you ask him, he was also the luckiest man in the state, country, and world after he married the love of his life, a man so wonderful that made every single human pale in comparison. Will Graham was his perfect soulmate that understood him completely, saw him as what he really was and after knowing everything he still accepted his sins, crimes and love.  
Hannibal loved his husband oh so much.  
He started truly loving his husband after he (much more late than he would ever acknowledge) discovered that this wondrous being William Graham, knew he was one of the most prolific serial killers of all times, and still let himself love and be loved in return by said homicide, even to the point that sabotaged every investigation that in any case would be traced to his dearest murder husband.  
Hannibal was very lucky indeed because it was an enormous coincidence that your soulmate is the only living person able to catch you and put you behind bars.  
He felt very a very lucky man as one day he received a fateful call from a man with such a cause of measles or maybe pneumonia that he could almost smell it by the phone.  
Hannibal has never, ever hurt a child, but, at the same time, he never, ever thought that he would have one. Of course, he never thought he would find someone he would love absolutely and would marry, he never in his oddest nor wildest dreams thought he was going to be the foster parent of a twenty-year-old now in college, with said husband, and couldn’t have imagined in all eternity that when given the offer of fostering three children being pursued by a homicidal maniac he would take it.  
He didn’t even consult Will. He answered impulsively and he was aware of the fact that impulsive actions were dangerous but every second that he dwindled was a second that three orphans fallen in disgrace would be in suffering danger.  
Of course, after hearing why they will be adopting, a teenager, a prepubescent and a toddler in such a rush by what seemed to be an incredibly calm Hannibal to anyone, and an absurdly nervous to Will’s standards, Will could only nod, reassure his beloved he took the right choice and started toddler proofing the house, the dogs and, at least in the best way possible, themselves.  
They had barely three days becoming the Baudelaire sibling’s tutors and they were panning homicide, but first, they were trying to understand parenting.

* * *

The terribly ugly teal car slowed down to a stop in front of a handsome home, with a modest well-tended rather dark garden that in its gothic darkness was beautiful, obviously not for the Baudelaire’s, who saw every spot of darkness as a hiding place for new dangers.  
Behind the front yard, there were steps that conducted to the main entrance of a rather handsome and big house that emanated the most ominous vibes.  
Mr. Poe and the Baudelaire’s hopped out of the car onto the clean sidewalk in front of the small manor went straight to the stylish main gate, all three Baudelaire’s went rigid as a diminished Mr. Poe rang the doorbell.  
Immediately the barred gate opened startling them all and less than a moment later the enormous, heavy oak door at the main entrance opened letting out a big, brown mutt. The dog went straight to the children and honestly, it made the three of them feel slightly better.  
“Winston! Let the children be!” sounded the soft scold from a very pale, very handsome man that slowly, as to not startle a wild animal, went down the stairs.  
Violet and Klaus saw the man in a detailed fashion, he was handsome, with deep blue eyes under frames that were alike Klaus’, he was wearing what looked like a formal, yet comfortable sweater and slacks. He was not Count Olaf.  
He picked the dog, Winston, from Sunny’s grabby hands and for the first time referred to the small group, “Hello Baudelaires, we have been expecting you.”  
The bare look that the man gave them was enough to make them lower a little bit. The slightest, tiniest bit.  
Before any of the young orphans could say a word Mr. Poe intruded, “Doctor Lecter, how nice of you receiving us in…”  
“I am not Doctor Lecter,” interrupted the man.  
“Then who are yo-,“ Mr. Poe had suddenly started coughing violently into his handkerchief.  
“I’m…” tried to present himself the man while making a grimace that mas mirrored in the siblings' face while Mr. Poe still coughed, “I am…” again he tried but once again was interrupted by the violent coughing of Mr. Poe.  
“He is my husband, Mister William Graham,” said a deep, softly accented voice behind Mr. William Graham.  
“Oh, children, and whom I suppose is Mister Poe, this is doctor Hannibal Lecter, my husband,” said Mr. Graham, who had begun to smile quietly, as somebody who is used to a small smile caused by the person he loved,” and this mess with fur is Winston”.  
Doctor Hannibal Lecter was a tall, smart-looking, oddly dressed man, with ashen hair, dark eyes, and tight lips. In every way Mr. Graham seemed soft and relaxed, Dr. Lecter seemed hard and strict even, in his weird checkered pattern three-piece suit and paisley tie.  
“Welcome home Baudelaires and good afternoon Mr. Poe “Dr. Lecter spoke softly to the orphans and with a certain disdain to Mr. Poe, one disdain that one could not see unless one is very observant.  
The three siblings were observant enough to see it and it scared them slightly. Maybe they didn’t like his accent. They didn’t like accents as for lately.  
“Please come inside,” said Mr. Graham while still grabbing a very excited Winston by the collar.  
The Baudelaires got into the house followed by Mr. Poe only to be astounded by the interior of the home. All of it was decorated in lovely colors in walls and rugs, with modern furniture, the house was well lit and very hinted by the gloomy façade of the house.  
Sunny, Violet and Klaus stood tightly together but for the first time they were able to see, a slight snivel of beauty in their precarious situation.

* * *

While the children and Mr. Poe checked the house in a small herd, Will could not help detailing a very angry Hannibal that watched Mr. Poe as one would an offending cockroach, as a thing you only want to see dead.  
With this in mind, Will grabbed Hannibal’s right hand in his left and intertwined their fingers, a tiny display of affection that meant more than it showed, the doctor relaxed considerably. Will seldom initiated public displays of affection.  
Subtly Will got closer to his husband and murmured “The children first”.  
“You always know.”  
“And if they are as smart as they seem, they might know too”  
After this hushed exchange, Hannibal tried his best to conceal his thoughts of how he was going to prepare Mr. Poe (he would make a ham with him, maybe something smoked or curated), and tried to pay attention to the three adorable orphans that observed the insides of his home in awe.  
The eldest, Violet, was similar to Abigail with her long chestnut hair and clear eyes, she observed every appliance in the house and made a quick inventory for the useful in her mind. Klaus, the middle child, looked like Will with the unruly locks of dark hair and pale freckled skin, Klaus was lost looking at the tomes that were in the decorative shelf in the living room, Hannibal was tempted to tell him that there were as many books as his heart desired available at the library and they could buy even more, but he decided against it at this moment where the presence of Mr. Poe would be an intruder and a bad reminder of passed things.  
At last, Hannibal possed his eyes on the youngest Baudelaire and stroked Will’s hand with his thumb. Sunny looked a lot like Hannibal himself, with fair hair and dark eyes, Sunny looked remarkably like Mischa had looked at that age.  
Will stood closer as he perceived a mood change in Hannibal's stance, he squeezed his husband hand once last time and let go to get closer to the orphans.  
“So.. Violet, Klaus and Sunny,” said Will with a voice that resounded on the quietness of the house but was characteristically soft, just to catch attention but not to disturb, he walked now closer to the turned siblings, ignoring completely Mr. Poe, as he coughed now and then, “Let me officially present myself, I’m Will and this is Hannibal, as you already know this is Winston,” said as he pointed to the mutt close to Sunny “in the backyard are a couple more of dogs one small one called Zoé and other big one called Charlie, you might meet them later if you please,” as he talked about the dogs the creases in his eyes accentuated, he omitted the small detail that Charlie was a big Rottweiler and that Zoé’s overbite was comical, the children need time to adjust and he knew it.  
“Thank you Mr. Graham” resounded Violet’s polite clear voice.  
“You are very welcome Violet, we are just very excited to have you all here” and this the orphans could almost believe by how fondly Will looked at the three of them.  
At that moment babbled softly what the three Baudelaire were thinking.  
“Eems ice,” He seems nice.

* * *

“Well, I think my job here is done.”  
This phrase resounded in Will and Hannibal’s mind, and it would keep resounding for the coming months.  
“What do you mean Mister Poe?” asked Hannibal in his softest voice, he didn’t want to startle the siblings again, “it’s almost dinner time and besides you know next to nothing about Will and me.”  
“Oh that’s nonsense, you are the Baudelaire children, new tutors, that’s all I need to know, so I’ll consider this an adequate time to… to…” as Mr. Poe tried unsuccessfully to finish this line Hannibal could clearly smell it, an untreated case of Pneumonia under all that cheap laundry soap and bureaucratic ink.  
As he kept coughing, now without the handkerchief Will saw how the metaphorical colors rose to Hannibal's face, metaphorical given that only Will could see them under the fake consternation his face showed. He was trying hard, but not hard enough.  
“Mr. Poe you should treat that cough,” said the doctor not moving a step closer to the Bureaucrat.  
In this precise moment as the children paid attention only to the bizarre exchange Will decided to make the question he needed answering before Mr. Poe left.  
Just as the coughing receded Will got closer to the old banker.  
“But Mr. Poe, how are you gonna make sure we are the right choice of tutor for these three children?”  
As innocent as the question was Hannibal saw right through it, he awaited shortly for the answer.  
“That Mr. Graham is not my job, my job is to deliver the children to the destination I found for them.”  
“But Mister like that you could leave them in the clutches of evil without knowing a thing,” and how confused and concerned looked Will, the Baudelaires grew stiff with dark memories.  
And as Will spoke Hannibal could see as clear as day how Will’s trap unfurled, all he needed was a reason from the dimwitted bureaucrat, after all, you cannot spell bureaucrat without "rat", and the dumb rat was sniffing the cheese.  
“Oh, Lord! Don’t remind me that,” the terribly stupid rat got it head in position, “I already did,” it snapped, “ I had the terrible luck of leaving them with their first tutor Count Olaf!”  
The trap cut the rat's head.  
And like that Mr. Poe’s fate was sealed.  
The siblings could only see the most neglectful adult in their lives thinking his luck was bad by handing them to a homicidal maniac who has tried to kill them countless times. Have they known better they should have seen a dead man walking.  
Hannibal painted a mild grin on his face as he accompanied Mr. Poe to the receiver.  
“What a weird guy that Mr. Poe”.  
With that Will resumed what everyone in the room already knew about the character.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I do not know if i will ever add anything to this possible series but i made this a complete works to encourage people to read this short firts instance.
> 
> Kudos and Comments fill my heart and make me want to write more!  
> You can find me at [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sunhaterfreak) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SHFonfandom) feel free to come and talk!


End file.
